Fright Night (ADWSS transcript)
episode opens up at Sandy’s Treedome, where everyone is having a Halloween party. Happy Birthday by Dom is heard playing; it’s nighttime. The camera is focusing on SpongeBob and Patrick. * SpongeBob: This party rocks! * Patrick: You got that right! Um, SpongeBob….. it’s midnight. Better get to bed. * SpongeBob: Aww, come on Pat, we’ve only just got here. Let’s party til’ we’re purple! * Patrick: Okay, first of all, we’ve been here for five hours. And how can we party so much that we turn purple? Eh, what the heck. Let’s party! * Narrator: time card '''One hour later……. * '''Patrick: Please, SpongeBob, it’s one in the morning! I want to go to sleep!. * SpongeBob: sarcastically Well you’re fun, aren’t you? Sandy has invited us to a nice friendly party, and you just turn her down. If you need me, I will be getting another drink. offscreen * Patrick: I really think I should get to sleep. Well, look on the bright side, Patrick. There’s an hour left until the end of the party. Then I can go home! * Narrator: time card Another hour later……. * SpongeBob: Okay, Patrick, we can go home now. Patrick? Patrick!? * is asleep on the table. SpongeBob grabs a megaphone and puts it near Patrick’s ear ''' * '''SpongeBob: WAKEY WAKEY, SLEEPY HEAD, IT’S TIME TO GO HOME! wakes up ''' * '''Patrick: Green small Finland! * SpongeBob: Come on it’s time to go home Patrick. head to the exit Bye Sandy. Great party that was! * Sandy: Thanks SpongeBob. Bye guys. See you soon. * try to open the door but it won’t open * SpongeBob: Ummmm...your door won’t open Sandy. * Sandy: laughing You knucklehead! You need the key.' heads to the door where the doormat is and looks under the doormat, but nothing is there' Huh? * SpongeBob: What? * Sandy: I don’t believe it! They key is missing! I always leave it under the doormat! Where could it have gone? * SpongeBob: at Patrick Ehem! * Patrick: '''I didn’t take the key! * '''Sandy: Patrick couldn’t have taken it, he was over there all the time. * SpongeBob: Then who took it? * Patrick: conversation with Sandy fades. Patrick sees a transparent white figure Why hello cotton candy! You're looking tasty as always! reaches out to grab it but his hand goes through it Don’t run from me, mysterious transparent floating cotton candy man! * Sandy: Um, SpongeBob? Patrick is acting strange. * SpongeBob: Nah, that’s normal. I know what’ll make him snap out of it though. hands him a biscuit * Patrick: Thanks buddy. * SpongeBob: So how will we get out Sandy? * Sand'''y: I know! The spare key! * '''Patrick: Shh! I’m trying to think! Oh, I know! The spare key! * Sandy: That’s what I said, you idiot. * Patrick: When did you say ‘you idiot’? * Sandy: facepalms * SpongeBob: Let’s try and look for it. * attempts to look for it * ghostly moan is heard * SpongeBob: Patrick! * Patrick: What? * SpongeBob: Tell that belly of yours to be quiet! * Patrick: But my belly never makes noise. He’s rather quiet. Maybe he’s an emo. * SpongeBob: What would an emo belly be like? ‘Oh, my life is so dark and miserable and fat because Patrick eats way too much stuff, oh my life is so terrible bleh’? * moan is heard * SpongeBob: I already told you. Keep that thing quiet. We’re trying to get out of here! * ghost that did the moaning sneezes * SpongeBob: Bless you, Patrick. * Patrick: But I never sneezed. I never sneeze. I think I have an emo NOSE, too. * moaning is heard * SpongeBob: Patrick, for the last time, please…..sees the ghost HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE! * overhears them * Sandy: What’s with the shouting? * SpongeBob: THE TREEDOME IS HAUNTED! * Sandy: sarcastically Oh no, we better call the Ghostbusters and being sarcastic and gets angry tell them to slap you in the face! There ain’t no creepies and there ain’t no crawlies in here! Just plants, air, glass, and us! We need to find that key! It’s 3 in the morning! * Patrick: Oh no! We have a major problem! * SpongeBob and Sandy: What? * Patrick: This hot dog…...HAS NO MUSTARD! We need to call the hot dog police. * Sandy: Patrick in the face 'Get a hold of yourself Patrick! Someone has stole the key and the spare one has gone missing. HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUT? * 'ghost sneezes again * Sandy: Bless you, Patrick. * Patrick: I never sneezed though. I just wish my emo nose would see the bright world out there. A bit hard because in there it’s dark, hairy, and full of mucus. * Sandy: Then who was that? * SpongeBob: Not me. * sees the ghost * Sandy: AUGH! You guys were right! That ain’t just no wild imagination of yours, there’s a ghost in here! This treedome is haunted! We gotta get ourselves outta here! * try to open the door * SpongeBob: Wait, we never found the key! * Sandy: Use Patrick as a battering ram! * Patrick: My emo head is sensitive. It doesn’t like being whacked against doors. * use Patrick as a battering ram. The first two times they try to open the door with him are unsuccessful. The next time they batter the door it works * All: Yes!!! * run out the door screaming as loud as they can away from the Treedome. The camera cuts to the ghost * Ghost: sighs I’m not a ghost. I’m a transparent floating bit of cotton candy! Happy November first guys! * screen fades to black and the credits roll Rate This Episode Don't forget your name, score and why. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts